


All That Sparkles

by dapatty



Category: American Idol RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows that he should be doing more with his life than working a soul-suck job, it's just sometimes a guy needs friends to remind him that he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13 for an extraordinary amount of cursing, general nonsense, crack, au like woah!  
> This is my first band!fic, namely first Glambert, and I am just as surprised as you are and it was stupid fun to write. Beta'd by the ever so lovely and darling [](http://shadowrider.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadowrider**](http://shadowrider.livejournal.com/).

It’s not that Adam doesn’t love his job or anything. Okay, that’s actually true. He does _not_ love it. Like at all. Like really, really doesn’t love his job. Mainly because this job is slowly sucking his soul out of the tips of his fingernails. Fingernails that he never gets to paint in bright green chunk glitter or black or even an inspired pink because that’s not appropriate or keep his hair a fierce blue like when he did the part time thing.

But still, thing is, it’s a job. He should feel lucky to have one in this economy or some shit. That’s what he keeps telling himself. Like a shitty mantra of suck. He says as much to Gerard at the karaoke bar on Tuesday.

“But it’s a soul suck,” Gerard counters, raking a hand through his dyed red hair. “You kind of need your soul dude.” He said that last part very seriously, like Adam was just pissing his soul away along with his creative drive and desire for platforms. Like to let that happen would be a true and complete tragedy, which it probably was.

Gerard’s that kind of phenomenal dude that doesn’t compromise his art despite or in-spite of being mostly unwashed. Also, he’s a karaoke god and an artist, but mainly an artist. His opinion matters a lot to Adam especially since he is not crushing on Gerard. Hard. Nope. Gerard already belongs to Frank or something.

Because of his soul suck job not leaving time to feel inclined to even flirting. And Adam can flirt like a motherfucker. He used to breathe flirt or something, like a charming, clever, confidant god of flirt or some shit.

That was before the soul suck.

Now all he can do is get defensive.

“Okay,” he says, “it’s not like I save puppies and make rainbows. It’s just me doing secretarial work for a law firm and I like those other bitches who aren’t my boss. And," he’s he wavering. Of course he is. He can hear his own bullshit. "And... Okay, fine. It’s a total fucking soul suck depress-fest there. It’s stifling. If only I could get fired from there,” Adam mused.

Frank, Gerard’s best friend and seemingly own personal octopus if anything could be said for the way that he was clinging to Gerard could be taken into account, looked consideringly at Adam for a moment. Adam might have blinked and felt a little worried if he were in possession of all of his soul.

“What?” Adam asked, feeling a little unnerved at last.

“Spirit quest or some shit,” Gerard suggested, vaguely, as if gathering Frank's thoughts through touch.

“What?” Adam asked, tilting his head at Gerard. Dude’s amazing, but sometimes he’s just totally off the wall.

“Like call in and take a few days to get you shit together,” Frank translates.

“But my boss hates when anyone takes time off even though he’s hardly ever there himself,” Adam counters, feeling a little terrified. Since when has he been afraid of taking time off? Shit, he’s been brainwashed and soul sucked. Goddamn.

“Just say you’ve got a friend that needs you three states away or some shit and that you’ll be back,” Gerard adds helpfully.

“But I don’t have a friend in need three states away,” Adam says sadly.

“Sure you do,” Frank smirks. “We’ll need you as part of our entourage because we’re going to be making the rounds on the karaoke circuit and we need a ridiculously tall blue haired dude to give us some glam-ability.”

“We’ve missed glam you and won’t take no for an answer,” Gerard sing-songs.

“You’re going to help me dye my hair though, right?” Adam says already formulating the tale of woe he’s going to tell his boss and where the fuck did he put his favorite boots?

“Only if you’ll help re-dye mine,” Gerard answers. “I want to try purple.”

“Don’t I always, bitch?” Adam asks, feeling terrified and excited all at once. Like something in his chest is trying to break free. Like if he can get fired he can draw unemployment and there will be glitter. Lots of glitter.

So a week after his initial phone call to beg time off, Adam checks in. His boss tells him that if he isn’t in by tomorrow morning, then he won’t have a job. Adam is able to say ‘fine’ because being away from the soul suck job reminded him what it was like to breathe. He has enough air to say the word even though it’s kind of terrified to not be employed for the first time in years and he’s still got his loan to pay for art school, but that’s not as overwhelming as having to go back and sit at that desk and answer that goddamn phone.

Yeah, Adam just might be smiling a little as he reaches for his eyeliner and sets out to be a glitter god or some shit.


End file.
